New Kinds Of Torture
by darkaab9
Summary: <html><head></head>A Collection of Torture For The MLP Villains! Nightmare's Punishment: Luna Has A Present For Her Alter Ego and Rarity Gets Her Revenge on Hers We love our new Queen part 2: A Continuation of a Story by Defenceless of FA King Somberry: Shining Armor Has a New spell to use on Sombra Too Heavy for her Mane: Maneiac is Punished Warning!: Weight Gain, Inflation and Blueberry Inflation!</html>
1. Nightmare's Punishment

It was bright and sunny November day in Canterlot. Princess Luna was asleep, awaiting the evening so she could raise the moon. She was dreaming of something rather peculiar, being on the moon again. She wasn't afraid however as she waited for her client to show up. It wasn't long before she was face to face with her alter ego.

"You dream are so undefinable." Nightmare Moon commented.

"I have the offerings" Luna stated.

Nightmare's mouth watered. She had heard that Luna would be generous enough to offer her Nightmare Night haul over to her. Thinking of how eager her shadow was, Luna took out a large bag and sent over to Nightmare. Inside were many different candies, in flavor and kind. From suckers to chocolate bars to gummies and taffy to mints, very candy you could think up was in that bag.

The black alicorn's stomach growled as she took a piece of hard candy out of it's wrapper and plopped it in her mouth. Sucking on the small confection, she felt apple spread through her mouth before she swallowed the juice. A candy corn was next, followed by a chocolate bar. Mints, taffy, gummies, all of it was soon floating into her mouth. She began piling them in large mouthfuls, hard candy, taffy and mints in one, gummies, chocolates and other softer candies in another.

As her mouthfuls increased, so did her girth. Her belly began to bloat out bigger and lower and her plot began to gain a little extra padding. A double chin was beginning to form and her legs and thighs began to round out. But Nightmare didn't notice, she just wanted more candy! Luna began to sport a grin on her face, watching her shadow beginning to pudge out.

Nightmare had only just cleared a quarter of the bag and her figure had had much more changes. Her cheeks had gotten a little puffy and her second chin was growing more visible. Her belly began to hang lower than usual and her legs and thighs became thicker. She had developed a roll or two of back fat and her plot was getting larger in width and length. Still she paid more attention to the candy more than her body.

Eventually, she started to take one group instead of many, filling her mouth with suckers more and more. Her system had gone into overtime to digest all that candy and distribute pound after pound of soft fat to every part and corner of her body. Her cheeks growing puffier, two more chins developing, and her legs and thighs grew rounder. They started to touch each other as well as her gut that was now touching the rocky ground, her back rolls multiplied in thickness and numbers and her plot was now large, with cheeks that were swaying and bouncing to the slight movements she made in her candy consumption. It didn't stir her any, she just wanted all that candy!

Nightmare's frame and Luna's smile grew wider and wider, both taking in the sheer pleasure of their enjoyment. The suckers were finished, leave half a bag full of softer candy which she started to devour next. The black alicorn's belly crawled out in front of her, rolls upon rolls of belly visible. Her plot was huge, with cutie marks ten times their original size. More necks were forming, along with thicker legs, bigger cheeks and more back fat. Rolls and crevices of pudge had spread out across the now fat and immobile shadow's body, but she was too entranced in the candy to notice.

Eventually, all the candy was gone. Luna's devious grin had grown into a full toothed smile. Her twisted shadow was surely something impressive to see. Her stomach was now wide and stretched out, her frontlegs but mere stubs, cozily pressed into her sides with only the tips of her shoes visible, the flanks and thighs of hers were round and sturdy, and had hung over her hindlegs more and more. Her face had become unbelieveably round, with squishable cheeks and a thick, flabby, yet almost nonexistent neck framed her face. Her back rolls had increased in amount and depth and her wings were now completely sunk in flab while covered by a roll.

It was now that the massively obese Nightmare Moon looked over herself, shock entering her mind.

"Wha-What have you done to me?!"

"A sweet taste of payback."

Luna awoke that evening overly satisfied. She donned up her royal attire and left to raise the moon.


	2. We Love Our New Queen Part 2

Chrysalis whimpered slightly. She was turning less than enthusiastic.

Soon enough, the rest of her body fell victim to all that love she was filling up with. Her neck began to explode out with chins, her cheeks puffed up and all her legs started to bulge with flab. Back rolls began to form under her chitin armor and her plot began to round out more and more.

Cadence's grin grew wider and wider as the Changeling Queen grew fatter and fatter. Her love spells filled the queen fuller and fuller. The queen appeared to be getting softer and softer. The ropes the kept her legs together creaked and groaned as her legs grew thicker and thicker.

It was at the point when the ropes broke and her belly spilled out that Chrysalis realized she wasn't going anywhere from now on. Her slender, nimble figure had turn obese and immobile. Rolls and crevices of belly flab spilled out in front of her, her tubby legs rising higher and higher as they grew thicker and thicker and her holey hooves were exposed less and less. Her plot expanded to massive proportions and draped over her thighs more and more. Her neck gained more chins, her back grew more rolls and her cheeks puffed out to about half the size of her head. But Cadance wasn't done yet, her horn glowing brighter and brighter.

Eventually, her magic had been stretched to the limit, and she gazed upon her handiwork with a grin of satisfaction. The Changeling Queen's stomach was now wide and stretched out, her frontlegs but mere stubs, cozily pressed into her sides, the flanks of hers were round and sturdy, yet hung over her hindlegs and thighs. Her face had become unbelieveably round, with squishable cheeks and a thick, flabby, yet almost nonexistent neck framed her face.

With a triumphant skip in her step, Princess Cadence exited the cell and locked to door. She noted that her work had affected the other changelings in the cells around her, with similar obese results. Leaving the dungeons, she went of to enjoy her wedding and honeymoon with her new husband in peace.


	3. King Somberry

It was normal day in royal court for Prince Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, until a guard burst through the throne room doors.

"You Highness! King Sombra has returned!"

A gasp escaped Cadence's lips and Shining eyebrows lowed. How could that be? The Crystal Heart blew him to bits! They excused the petitioners for a bit before running in to adjoining hallway. Sure enough, there he was in full physical form.

"What are you doing here? How are you still alive?" Shining Armor demanded.

"Firsssssst off," Sombra hissed. "my horn wassssss the only thing that ssssssurvived that blasssssst and it helped me ssssssurvive to a point when I could regenerate. Ssssssecond, I'm trying again to take back what issssss mine!"

"Not on my watch!" Shining Armor sneered. His horn went aglow and Sombra was soon engulfed in a light rose aura. He'd been wanting to try an attack that wasn't so painful and this was his chance!

Already, they could see a purple blemish creeping across Sombra's middle, spreading toward his haunches and breast. Shining Armor watched with glee as, not long after that, the unicorn began to swell. It was very slight at first; the curve of his rump rose while his belly gradually descended, rounder and heavier than it had been a moment ago. His breast began to fill out as well, spilling over the base of hisr forelegs.

Sombra appeared oblivious at first, still wondering about the attack. Shortly after the changes began, however, something in demeanor changed. His smile faded, and his gaze became distant.

Feigning ignorance and concern, Cadence asked, "Is something wrong?"

"I feel rather…" Sombra hesitated, shifting his weight. "Sssssstrange."

"Strange?"

"It's probably nothing." He shifted again, spreading his hind legs a bit wider, subconsciously adjusting to his steadily increasing weight. "On ssssssecond thought, perhapssssss I sssssshould lie down." When Sombra went to take a step, however, he glanced back. His eyes widened with alarm. All at once, it dawned on his.

"Good heavens!" he cried as he recoiled in horror. "Wha-what is thissssss?!"

The unicorn's eyes frantically swept over the heavy swell of his middle, and the violet hue that now darkened his coat. Shining Armor could see it inching down his legs and up his neck, practically swirling under his skin like a dye in water. The slightest hint of purple bloomed on Sombra's cheeks, as if he were blushing. His breast dimpled as he lifted a foreleg in shock, while his engorged flanks begin to bite into his ballooning belly. All the while, his backside mounted ever higher.

His body appeared turgid, attempting to resist the constant expansion, but as Sombra fidgeted in his panic, Cadance noticed the slightest slosh and sway. It was a bit hypnotizing to watch, but Sombra's voice pulled the princess out of her trance.

"Sssssshiny," he demanded, "what's happening to me?!"

Shining Armor remained silent, but he couldn't fight the smile steadily creeping over his lips. He knew that Sombra had already lost. If the unicorn had bolted the instant he had cast the spell, maybe he would have had a chance, but now, he was completely at Cadence and Shining's mercy.

Fortunately, Shining Armor reflected, he had no mercy.

"Help me," Sombra groaned, spreading his stance even wider. "Why issssss thissssss happening?!"

Gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut, Sombra made a desperate effort to remain on his hooves. His puffy legs trembled, but his body continued to fill out with every passing second. His haunches were simply massive at that point, the base of Sombra's tail undoubtedly lost between them. His bloated sides threatened to obscure Cadance's view of his flanks. The princess noticed that his now exposed dark crystal cutie mark had been stretched out as well.

Pleased with the display, Shining Armor idly wondered if Sombra's belly would reach the floor before his legs gave out.

"Please, your highnessssssss!" he whined. "Sssssstop thissssss!"

As it turned out, Sombra's legs weren't strong enough to keep him off the floor, and he landed with a wince and a heavy plop. His fore and hind legs wiggled and kicked, feebly trying and failing to lift himself. The little grunts and huffs of effort that accompanied these motions echoed through the hall.

Of course, Sombra was now so round that even if he had the strength, Shining Armor doubted he would get far. His curvaceous figure had become distorted enough by the swelling that he had become effectively spherical, his legs, head, and tail protruding from his engorged middle. What's more, as Sombra's body continued to expand, Cadence could see his legs and neck slowly disappearing, swallowed up as he rounded out, inch by inch. All the while, the violet blemish crept over his face, hischeeks beginning to puff up and into his eyes.

"I know exactly what's wrong with you, your majesty." Shining Armor finally mused.

"Y-you do?"

"Mmhmm. It's my spell." The prince smiled. "Everything is going according to plan."

Without warning, Sombra ballooned in size, his immense middle bulging in all directions at once before settling again. Shining Armor could only assume that the unicorn had tried to use his magic. His legs and neck had been pulled further into his lightly sloshing body as well, creating the illusion that they were receding. Still, he had been lifted so high off the floor by his belly that his hooves had no hope of reaching, much less walking.

Sombra continued to struggle anyway, succeeding in little more than making himself slosh. The colors in his face swirled angrily, nearly saturating his cheeks as they continued to swell up against his eyes. Even his forehead and ears were starting to turn violet.

"Don't bother trying to take counteract."

A look of disgust replaced Sombra's shock. "Thissssss it issssssn't funny anymore!"

Shining Armor tilted his head. "I'm not laughing, she is."

"Why are you doing thissssss to me?" His expression softened, pleading with his eyes.

"You know dang well why we're doing this" Shining Armor grinned. "Or are you not the one who wanted our empire?"

Sombra's eyes widened. "Oh no…"

"Oh yes!"

Suddenly, Sombra's girth exploded again, visibly wobbling as his mass attempted to settle. His forelegs had been pulled in right up to the knee, hooves wiggling uselessly in the air. His neck had vanished completely, and Shining Armor could only imagine how tight the neck guard had become. The goal was not to choke Sombra to death, however, so the neck guard had been magically augmented to provide just enough slack.

"I told you not to do that," Shining Armor chided. "You're only making things worse."

Sombra averted his gaze as his nemesis looked over his face, admiring the way his horn was slowly fading to a darker color. His ears were near completely violet as well. A few pockets of white held out against the rising tide, but Shining Armor knew they wouldn't last much longer.

Cadance blinked as Sombra went through another growth spurt, his forelegs vanishing all the way to the hooves, his rounded cheeks quivering against the deep furrows that began to form around his head. He was completely purple in the face now, the tip of his horn giving up the last vestige of red. The neck guard was not spared either, starting to disappear under his chin. Sombra's lower lip wobbled as he looked down in horror. An audible slosh filled the air as he gradually settled.

"Really?" Shining Armor droned. "It didn't work the first time, either. Just stop."

Once again, Sombra's body surged outwards, sloshing thickly as his massive body undulated. His hooves had sunken in completely, only hinted at by the divots in his sides. His head was on the way to a similar fate, the furrows deepening around his puffy face. Clearly aware of this, the unicorn looked back, watching his own flesh expanding around his, pushing his ears flat against his head. Even his mane was beginning to suffer as well, unable to resist the encroaching weight of his billowing body.

Shining Armor couldn't tell if the unicorn was pouting, or if it was the result of how much his lower lip had blown up. The unicorn prince wrinkled his snout, growing impatient with the repeated, but consistently unsuccessful escape attempts.

"Will you please just-"

"You won't get away with thissssss!" Sombra interrupted. Even though he sounded furious, his worry-heavy brow and the tremble in his voice betrayed his fear.

"Oh, you're still trying to play brave? How cute. And what are you going to do? Smother me with yourself?"

Sombra glared back at the married royal couple, showing one last spark of defiance as his body rapidly expanded again. He practically filled the hall, wobbling from side to side, floor to ceiling, never quite settling. A creaking sound had joined the heavy sloshing within him, and the unicorn prince realized that Sombra was nearing-if not already at-his maximum capacity. Gravity was clearly working against him now as well, the sheer volume of fluid within preventing him from maintaining the perfectly spherical figure she had displayed earlier.

Like his hooves, his head had sunken even deeper into his swollen form, his cheeks forcing him to squint on top of puckering his engorged bottom lip into an already exaggerated pout. Sombra murmured something, too encumbered by his own bloated face to speak. Shining Armor followed his gaze, gritting his teeth as she noticed that the unicorn's horn was pressing into his own flesh just hard enough to cause a divot.

Shining Armor shook his head and grabbed the doorknob with his magic. "That wasn't a suggestion! Since you seem determined to keep trying that, I should probably tell you that the spell absorbs the magic of the victim and makes them even larger."

Sombra gave a muffled whimper in response.

The unicorn prince giggled dryly. "I'm surprised you didn't figure that out sooner, actually. You were only supposed to reach half this size. Oh well."

Several guards slipped into the hall, falling into ranks behind their prince and princess. Shining Armor smiled as he took a step forward, grinning up at his captive.

"Anyway, you're looking pretty full right about now, so I wouldn't suggest any encore performances." He leaned toward his solders, adding, "Will one of you put a cork on his horn or something? I don't want him to go to pieces on us, and I don't even want to think about the mess he'd make."

The massive unicorn whimpered again, still lightly sloshing as he continued to stare up at his horn.

"Yes yes, how the mighty have fallen, very tragic. Ahem…" Shining Armor lifted his head, snout to the ceiling.

Sombra closed his eyes, his sloshing preventing near silence from falling over the room. Shining Armor turned toward his wife, who was entranced by the result.

"What did that spell fill him with, again?"

"Blueberry juice, my love."

Princess Cadence cocked a brow. "That explains the color… Who decided to make a spell to fill things with juice? Oh well. You lot, squeeze some of it out of him, I suppose, but don't try to counteract the effects. We don't want him getting away. When he's ready, move him to the dungeon."

They nodded, approaching Sombra from all sides. Cadance and Shining turned away, moving back into the throne room.


	4. Nightmare's Punishment 2

She was on the moon again, a place she had despised since her nightmare incident. Rarity had fear crawling up every corner of her body. She hoped she didn't run into the Nightmare Forces again. She didn't wish to go through another corruption and transformation. She just want to get back to her boutique. Little did she know she was going to experience something different.

Her ears swiveled when she heard a sound break through the silence. Hoofsteps?! Weren't the forces supposed to be smoke? Still she shut her eyes and waited for an attack. When that didn't come and the silence returned, Rarity slowly opened her eyes and turned around.

She found herself face to face with her alter ego!

"Well, Well, Well. Look who the magic dragged up." Nightmarity snickered.

Rarity tensed and then shut her eyes, concentrating any spell into her horn. If she was gonna get out, she'd have to go in brutal. Fate had a different idea of brutal than she did.

Nightmarity was engulfed in her alter ego's light blue aura. She frowned, she was beginning feel a bit sick. What was going on? Was her alter ego speeding up the ill feeling to the death point? No, that wasn't what she felt at that moment, no, she felt ill in a way one would feel after a banquet of too many hayburgers, like she had gas or something, then she heard a very disconcerting noise, a strange noise, like something swelling. Groaning, Nightmarity placed a hoof to her belly, only to gasp in shock as she felt something soft and squishy meet her touch.

Whipping her head around, she couldn't believe her eyes as her once slim and elegant midsection had become a practical ball of shiny black flesh, growing bigger and bigger by the second. A loud, ominous hissing noise accompanying her expansion, and, as her belly touched the ground, a loud squeak joined in the loud noises. "What on Equestria?!" she screamed, trying to run, only managing to get one gallop in before she realized just how much lighter her swollen body was, yelping as she did a full somersault, landing on her belly, which now fully kept her hoofs off the ground. Groaning, she kicked futility as her flank and booty began to grow out, as did her limbs, neck and even her cheeks.

As Nightmarity grew, she felt her skin getting tighter, blushing at the feeling it gave. She groaned and tried to rock onto her front legs to move, managing to touch the ground with her front hooves, and smiling at the minor success, before something horrifying happened, she could feel her belly starting to lose contact with the moon's rocky ground. Yelping, she kicked her rapidly swelling rear legs in a futile attempt to push her rear end back down, only succeeding in realizing how much dexterity she was losing by the minute. Her massive rump stretching her cutie mark to massive proportions, her two butt cheeks swelling immensely.

"Hey! Stop! Heywp! mmph!" she screamed, her voice being blotted out by her swelling cheeks and lips, giving her a permanent pout as her front legs swelled into fat cones on either side of her face. Only able to wiggle a bit now as she rose like a big black blimp into the sky, yet only a few meters up. Focusing her gaze, she looked down at her massive bloated body, now an absolutely ridiculous size, like something you'd see on a Marecy's day float.

One last growth spurt occurred before she was done. Her hooves had sunk into her swollen legs and thighs. Her massive cheeks and chin appeared bigger than her face. Her plot and neck match in size, making her bloated legs the dwarfs. The rest of her was huge enough to cast a shadow over the castle, and blot it out of view should she be near.

"…W-wha…?" she managed to say through her bloated face, looking down at the ground she hovered above, she could only imagine what she must look like now, a deep embarrassment rising to the surface as her black cheeks shone a deep crimson, her puffy lip quivering.

Rarity opened her eyes at this point and her magic dissipated as she looked up to the source of the noise. She was met by a blimp version of her alter ego, fighting to stay within the atmosphere. Rarity grinned at the failed attempts, as she watched her nightmare float of into space.

And then she awoke in her own bed, a few rays of sunlight peaking through the curtains.

"I'll say this," she said to herself after a few minutes. "that was more pleasant than I thought it would have been."


	5. Too Heavy For Her Mane

She was unconscious, due to a sniff of sleeping gas, but she was sorting out a day she never saw coming. She had the perfect plan, use a stolen powerful artifact to power a doomsday cannon and unleash wild manes across Maretropolis. Even better, her arch-nemesis were to be her first victims. At least, until their bumbling sidekick took out about half of her minions. Even worse, the use of her weapon backfired, leaving her tangled and tied up in her own mane. Now, it appeared she was one her way to do her time.

She awoke in what appeared to be a large room, her henchponies strapped to the walls by their hoofs about 60 inches from the floor. She was in the center of the room, hanging by her wild mane and tail that were tied in a noose with her hooves tied together ensuring no escape. Not that she would've been able to, her untangled hair wasn't functional at the moment. She dangled a good few feet of the ground, her hooves lightly swinging and dragging against nothing but air. How was she going to get out of this one?

The opening door several feet in front of her drove her out of her thoughts. Walking in were her most hated nemesis, the Power Ponies. She didn't express an emotion as she saw them walking toward her. In fact, she hadn't felt any energy in her since she awoke. After closing their distance, the superheros' leader, The Masked Matter-Horn spoke up.

"Mane-iac, you are accused of several crimes against Maretropolis, most recently theft and terrorism. The judge had us send you your sentence: torture by us in any way!"

The Mane-iac and her henchponies winced a bit, unsure of what torture lay ahead for them. They shut their eyes and prepared for the worst. At the same time, the Matter-Horn's horn began to glow and a wave of magical energy was sent across the room. The eyes of the crooks shot open wide. Their stomachs were not just empty now, there was a void. Suddenly, they felt like they were starving. It took them several moments to get along with the feeling that contradicted their vision. They felt so famished!

"Power Ponies, we don't care what food it is, We need food now!"

"If you insist."

A first cake was conjured up for each of captives and they took them in big bites. Chunky white with pink strawberry frosting dance over their tastebuds. This was quickly followed by cupcakes of the same flavor and plates of chocolate chip cookies. All were chewed and swallowed at great speed, their consumers more concerned about their sudden hunger.

They were so wrapped up in their want of food that they didn't notice the changes that were occurring to their bodies. Their stomachs were beginning to hang to the point of noticeable bulges, their bodies grew a thin layer of fat, and their plots had a slight jiggle to them. The Powers Ponies grew a devious grin on their faces upon seeing this. Their method of torture was working, the bonds giving a faint creak as their captives ate and grew. The heroes could only hope they would break at a point where there wouldn't be too great a fall to the floor.

Pies, brownies, milkshakes and ice cream magically appeared before the captives and they guzzled and wolfed them down with an seemingly unbreakable greed. Strawberry, vanilla, apple, cherry, chocolate and mint hit their tastebuds and made them beg for more. They got it in big consumptions of pizza, fast food, and grilled cheese sandwiches with buttered toast, the next conjured up delicacies. Good thing they all had milk to wash it all down, it especially worked as they stuffed donuts and chocolates down their throats. The creamy liquid help the food flow into their growing bodies.

Nearing the end of the first set, they were still oblivious to their fattening bodies. Their cheeks growing puffy and they each had the start of a double chin. They had grown a back roll or two and their legs began to pudge out as well. Their bellies began the hang lower then usual while their plots and thighs were not far behind, growing a lot more plush in length and width. Even after all that food, they were still hungry!

Bonds creaking louder and louder, they went through another set. From the cakes to the cookies, pies to the ice cream and pizza to the chocolates, all of it was consumed as soon as they were conjured up. They only took slight breaks to down half a jug of milk, before returning to the food. They were glad to have another set. The inviting tastes of the last set made them more hungry for this one.

The more milk and sweets they downed, the bigger they became. Their cheeks getting puffier and their necks gained two followers. Their bellies now touching the ground and their legs getting thicker and starting to dangle over their hooves. With back rolls and large plots, they had shifted into obese and overweight. The hair noose creaked louder and soon snapped, the long and once wild hair draped over her corpulent body clearly lifeless. The hoof bonds provided the only creaking in the room now, though they were threatening to give up their binding.

A third set was inevitable according to their feeders and their nemesis' next batch wasn't a disappointment. The villainess and her henchponies took bigger slices, big groups, bigger sips and gulps, all in bigger bites. All the food was sent down their gullets after a few chews and into their expanding guts. Gurgles from their bellies had joined the creaks of the bonds as their stomachs digested the food, sending all that fat to every nook and cranny of their bulging bodies. All their focus was more on the food than anything else.

As they took in the last of the third set, their figures got even more destroyed. Their gurgling stomachs stretched wider and wider, lifting the villainess' legs off the ground while digesting all the food and sending pound after pound to their enormous bodies. Even if they tried to reach around their guts, their legs would press against the bulk with the newly acquired stubbiness. Their cheeks grew bigger and poofier, their necks chubbier and flabbier. Their back rolls gained more density and followers while their plots grew huge with cutie marks ten times their original size. The fabric on their clothes strained against their obese bodies, white, grey and violet pudgy flesh staring to show through the ripped seams in the fabric. The bonds on the walls groaned, trying to hold on to the massive henchponies.

In the middle of a fourth set, the bonds finally gave out with loud snaps, sending the immense minions to the floor. Due to their extra padding, they weren't hurt. They each sent out a belch before returning to their meals. At the set's end, they along with their mistress reached the same hight as if one pony had another one on his/her back. They now had huge plots, flowing bellies with rolls upon rolls, legs getting sucked into their flab, more thick back rolls, multiple necks and massive cheeks. Their clothes continued to get ripped by their growing bodies until the garments finally gave out with buttons bouncing everywhere, leaving them naked for the rest of the meal.

The Power Ponies had kept a close eye on how much space was left in the room, as their captives were staring to fill up the area. At this point, the space had narrowed to where there was one group-sized space of floor. The ponies occupying it were teleported out of the room and behind a large thick plexiglass window looking into the room. They were still in close proximity for the conjuration spell to feed the captives. Good thing too, they were still hungry under all the chub!

After a fifth set, the captives had become even more corpulent! With extra chunky necks, huge cheeks and a overly massive belly swell. Extra plumpy legs, gluttonous jello on their back rolls and giant round plots were the tip of the iceberg. They produced a bit of sweat to their brows, all that blubber lightly increasing their body temperature. At this point, the gorging was starting to slow, many of them starting to feel full.

The sixth set was their last, their magically increased hunger sedated. Their round, blubbery and corpulent bodies now filling up the entire room, as impressive sights. Their mountain of guts were wide and stretched out, touching each others flesh. Their legs now mere stubs, cozily presed into their sides and huge, chunky thighs. Their flanks were round and sturdy, yet hung over their thighs and hind legs greatly. Their faces now incredibly round, with very squishy cheeks and thick, flabby yet almost invisible necks supporting their faces.

It was on that note that the massive captives passed out of their indulgence, too weak to do anything else. The Power Ponies grinned with satisfaction at their successful torture, departing the window soon after.


End file.
